katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunday, July 1, 2018
'Just After Midnight:' Juergen captured these videos just after midnight on July 1, 2018: '435 Holly & her 2 Yearlings:' 12:20 : '708 Amelia(?) with Who? (from beginning) & 128 Grazer (approximately 4:42 into video):' 12:29 : '128 Grazer at Brooks Falls:' 128 Grazer was observed at Brooks Falls. In the early morning hours, Juergen captured these videos: 05:27 : 05:33 : 'KNP&P Facebook Post re: Camping in Bear Country & Food Cache:' KNP&P's July 1, 2018 06:49 Facebook post : "Savvy hikers keep their food cache far away from their tent. In this case, a bear checked out the cache, but left the campsite (and campers) alone. When camping bear country, be sure to keep food and food odors away from your tent area and use bear resistant storage containers. Photo courtesy of R. Taylor" KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.07.01 06.49.JPG|KNP&P's July 1, 2018 06:49 Facebook post with photo by Ranger Russ Taylor KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.07.01 06.49 PIC ONLY.jpg|KNP&P's July 1, 2018 06:49 Facebook post (Ranger Russ Taylor's photo only) '747 Scratching at approximately 07:19:' 747 scratching on the downed tree branch at approximately 07:19: Arlene Beech (aka Homebird) captured this video : '435 Holly and her 2 Yearlings on Lower River West Cam (LR feed) at approximately 08:39:' 435 Holly and her 2 yearlings were observed on the Lower River West cam (LR feed) at approximately 08:39: Arlene Beech (aka Homebird) captured this video : '451 and her 3 Yearlings on Lower River West Cam (LR feed) with 435 Holly and her 2 Yearlings in the Background at approximately 09:17:' 451 and her 3 yearlings on the Lower River West cam (LR feed) with 435 Holly and her 2 yearlings in the background: Juergen captured this video : Ratna captured this video : Arlene Beech (aka Homebird) captured this video (Please note: this is 451 not 128 Grazer with her 3 yearlings): '451's Runt:' At 09:21 Ranger Russ commented and shared a June 30, 2018 17:15 photo of 451's runt : "Good morning, Ranger Russ here with Katmai's newest runt of the litter. I'll be in for the next half hour should you have any questions." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.01 09.21 451s RUNT w COMMENT.JPG|Ranger Russ' July 1, 2018 09:21 comment with photo of 451's runt RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.01 09.21 451s RUNT PIC ONLY.jpg|451's runt (spring cub) from Ranger Russ with his July 1, 2018 09:21 comment RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.01 09.21 451s RUNT PIC ONLY ZOOM.JPG|451's runt (spring cub) from Ranger Russ with his July 1, 2018 09:21 comment (zoom) At 09:32 Ranger Russ commented that the photo is 451's cub, a tiny yearling: Responding to: "451's? or a spring cub?" Ranger Russ' reply: "451's. A tiny yearling cub." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.01 09.23 PHOTO IS 451s TINY YEARLING.JPG|Ranger Russ' July 1, 2018 09:23 comment re: photo is 451's tiny yearling At 09:28 Ranger Russ commented that the photo of 451's runt was taken on June 30, 2018 at approximately 17:15 from the lower river platform: Responding to: "Was this today or yesterday?" Ranger Russ' reply: "This was yesterday around 5:15pm on my way home from work. This was made from the lower platform." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.01 09.28 PHOTO OF 451s RUNT TAKEN 2018.06.30 17.15 FROM LR PLATFORM.JPG|Ranger Russ' July 1, 2018 09:28 comment re: photo of 451's runt taken on June 30, 2018 at 17:15 from lower river platform At 09:32 Ranger Russ commented and confirmed that the runt is 451's and the littlest of the 3: Responding to: "Is this 451's Ranger Russ?" Ranger Russ' reply: "It is, the littlest of the three." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.01 09.32 THE PHOTO IS 451s THE LITTLEST OF THE 3.JPG|Ranger Russ' July 1, 2018 09:32 comment re: photo is 451's cub, the littlest of the 3 At 09:33 Ranger Russ commented and confirmed that the runt belongs to 451: Responding to: "Thanks Ranger Russ! Who does this sweetie belong to?" Ranger Russ' reply: "451." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.01 09.33 RUNT BELONGS TO 451.JPG|Ranger Russ' July 1, 2018 09:33 comment re: the runt belongs to 451 At 09:35 Ranger Russ commented about the park visitor with the fishing pole when the 451 family group came around the corner on June 30, 2018: Responding to: "So you know who was waving the fishing pole as 451 came around the corner? Bet that person and a bit surprised?" Ranger Russ' reply: "Yeah, some guy I had to emphatically tell to get up on the platform." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.01 09.35 re PARK VISITOR w FISHING POLE ON 2018.06.30.JPG|Ranger Russ' July 1, 2018 09:35 comment re: park visitor with fishing pole on June 30, 2018 when the 451 family group came around the corner 'Ranger Russ' Comments about Other Topics (besides 451's runt):' Ranger Russ' July 1, 2018 comments about other topics: 09:31 : 489 Ted is he still around: In reponse to: "Is Ted still around?" Ranger Russ' reply: "We haven't seen 489 since 2013. He's in the "Bears No Longer Seen" section of the Bear Book." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.01 09.31 IS 489 TED STILL AROUND ~ NOT SINCE 2013.JPG|Ranger Russ' July 1, 2018 09.31 comment re: 489 Ted not seen since 2013 09:32 : Sow with 2 spring cubs (seen June 28, 2018): In response to: "Good morning. Do you know who the sow with the 2 coys is?" Ranger Russ' reply: "I've not identified her yet." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.01 09.32 re SOW w 2 SPRING CUBS - HE HASNT IDd HER YET.JPG|Ranger Russ' July 1, 2018 09:32 comment ~ He has not ID'd the sow with 2 spring cubs yet 09:33 : 32 Chunk: In reponse to: "Have you seen Chunk around?" Ranger Russ' reply: "No, he's the next big figure we're waiting on." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.01 09.33 HAS 32 CHUNK BEEN SEEN ~ NOT YET.JPG|Ranger Russ' July 1, 2018 09:33 comment re: has 32 Chunk been seen yet 09:34 : 2018 Sockeye Salmon Run: In response to: "Hi Ranger Russ is the run of sockeye salmon showing smaller size salmon this year" Ranger Russ' reply: "Not necessarily. Every one I've seen people catch has been a nice size. We may have some larger ones still coming in though." RANGER RUSS COMMENT 2018.07.01 09.34 re 2018 SOCKEYE SALMON RUN.JPG|Ranger Russ' July 1, 2018 09:34 comment re: 2018 sockeye salmon run '856 vs 747 Altercation at approximately 12:11:' GABear created these gifs: Gif #1 & Gif #2 Xander-Sage created this gif . The Explore Recorder video that captures the altercation between 856 and 747. When the altercation begins, 856 is the bear on the left at 39:50 into this video :.The interaction between 856 and 747 starts prior to that. 2018.07.01 12.11 BF 856 747 ALTERCATION SHEL 01.jpg|856 (left) vs 747 (right) altercation July 1, 2018 approximately 12:11 snapshot by Shel 2018.07.01 12.11 BF 856 747 ALTERCATION SHEL 02.jpg|856 (left) vs 747 (right) altercation July 1, 2018 approximately 12:11 snapshot by Shel 2018.07.01 12.11 BF 856 747 ALTERCATION SHEL 03.jpg|856 (left) vs 747 (right) altercation July 1, 2018 approximately 12:11 snapshot by Shel 2018.07.01 12.11 BF 856 747 ALTERCATION SHEL 04.jpg|856 (left) vs 747 (right) altercation July 1, 2018 approximately 12:11 snapshot by Shel 2018.07.01 12.11 BF 856 747 ALTERCATION SHEL 05.jpg|856 (left) vs 747 (right) altercation July 1, 2018 approximately 12:11 snapshot by Shel 2018.07.01 12.11 BF 856 747 ALTERCATION SHEL 06.jpg|856 (top) vs 747 (bottom) altercation July 1, 2018 approximately 12:11 snapshot by Shel tsaneda (aka Shovelbum81) captured this slow motion video : Martina captured this video : Wacker42 captured this video : 'Bald Eagle In Flight Snapshots by SgtPepper from Riffles Cam:' SgtPepper captured a bald eagle in flight on the Riffles cam at approximately 12:17 : 2018.07.01 12.17 RIF EAGLE IN FLIGHT SGT PEPPER.jpg|SgtPepper's snapshot of bald eagle in flight July 1, 2018 at approximately 12:17 2018.07.01 12.17 RIF EAGLE IN FLIGHT SGT PEPPER 01.jpg|SgtPepper's snapshot of bald eagle in flight July 1, 2018 at approximately 12:17 2018.07.01 12.17 RIF EAGLE IN FLIGHT SGT PEPPER 02.jpg|SgtPepper's snapshot of bald eagle in flight July 1, 2018 at approximately 12:17 2018.07.01 12.17 RIF EAGLE IN FLIGHT SGT PEPPER 03.jpg|SgtPepper's snapshot of bald eagle in flight July 1, 2018 at approximately 12:17 2018.07.01 12.17 RIF EAGLE IN FLIGHT SGT PEPPER 04.jpg|SgtPepper's snapshot of bald eagle in flight July 1, 2018 at approximately 12:17 'Bears on the Underwater Cam:' '435 Holly on the Underwater Cam:' tsaneda (aka Shovelbum81) captured this video of 435 Holly, the 1st bear seen on the UW cam today: Brenda D captured this video of 435 Holly:: 'Another Bear on the Underwater Cam Today:' Brenda D captured this video fo the 2nd bear, ID unknown: '747 & 634 Popeye Interaction:' 747 and 634 Popeye interacted prior to their altercation. Martina captured this video : '747 vs 634 Popeye Altercation at approximately 16:15:' Pkilborn created this gif . LuvBears captured this video : Martina captured this video : '83 Wayne Brother and 747:' Ratna captured this video : 'Mike Fitz on Periscope at approximately 19:41:' Mike Fitz went live on periscope at approximately 19:41: Periscope Link Erie's Recording Link (Please note the periscope with Mike Fitz was on July 1, 2018 not July 2, 2018) '500 Indy Maybe? at approximately 23:22:' Possible 500 Indy sighting on Lower River East Cam (RW feed) at approximately 23:22 by Erie: 2018.07.01 23.22 LRE on RW 500 MAYBE ERIE w COMMENT.JPG|Erie's July 1, 2018 23:22 comment with snapshot of bear on Lower River East cam (RW feed) ~ possibly 500 Indy 2018.07.01 23.22 LRE on RW 500 MAYBE ERIE.jpg|Erie's July 1, 2018 23:22 comment with snapshot of bear on Lower River East cam (RW feed) ~ possibly 500 Indy (snapshot only) 2018.07.01 23.22 LRE on RW 500 MAYBE ERIE ZOOM.JPG|Erie's July 1, 2018 23:22 comment with snapshot of bear on Lower River East cam (RW feed) ~ possibly 500 Indy (snapshot only zoom) 'Juergen July 1, 2018 Album:' Link to Juergen's July 1, 2018 Album 'LaniH Daily Update Summary:' On July 2, 2018 at 03:46 LaniH posted her July 1, 2018 daily update summary: "Good Morning Bear Peeps, OH MY seems an appropriate description of yesterdays (07/01/2018) happenings. List of bears seen yesterday (07/01/2018): 274 Overflow, 409 Beadnose, 83 Wayne Brother, 435 Holly and cubs, 747, 480 Otis, 451 and cubs, 708 Amelia, 755 Scare D Bear, 89 Backpack, 128 Grazer, 151 Walker, Sow with 2 Coy, and Subadults Ranger Russ was on chat to answer a few questions and post a pic of 451's runt here is the link . NEW LINK!! for my morning updates, I was asked if I could separate the months to make it easier for linking to the wiki pages, so here is the new link for July . Mike Fitz was on periscope for an impromptu PBP here is the periscope link . Erie recorded it for those that would like to watch on YouTube: Cute subadult bouncing around the falls and is successful Video by BrendaD: 409 Beadnose going to the lip video by BrendaD: Nice close up of 747 entering the falls video by BrendaD: The stand off and kerfuffle between 856 and 747, 856 was the clear winner, I am still in shock that he was able to knock down 747 video by BrendaD: SlowMo video of the fight by tsaneda: 747 has words with 409 Beadnose video by BrendaD: 747 ambushes 634 Popeye from behind, takes him down video by BrendaD: Underwater swimming bear, could be 435 Holly video by BrendaD: 435 Holly and yearlings on LR video by Homebird: 451 and her three yearlings on the LR video by SteveCA: Sow 132 and her two coy on LR video by SteveCA: 128 Grazer on the river bank by platform video by Ratna: